


Balancing Work and Home: Peter

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I was a little loose with Boomerangs Characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Peter has a lot of things on his mind.  Math homework.  Where his next webbing should land.  Keeping his secret identity from Aunt May.  It gets a little tricky when he gets a phone call in the middle of a fight.This is the last of my fics written for the Balancing Work and Home series I wrote with@thelookingglassalice. Hopefully she'll upload hers here too, if not, you can read them on tumblr.





	Balancing Work and Home: Peter

“And you said rise above, open your eyes up.  And you said rise above.  But I can’t.  I can’t.” Peter sang to himself absentmindedly as he carefully calculated each placement of his webbing.  Third-floor window overhang slightly to the left of center.  Fifth-floor balcony, right side.  Lamppost.

Miscalculation meant falling.  Falling mean having to pretend he didn’t fracture his wrist, or ankle.  Or dislocate his shoulder.  Or bruise his coccyx.  Each calculation was extremely important and he had to remain focused.

He was however also listening to police scanners.  There was a car accident on the corner of Broadway and 9th.  Too far to get to.  Another was on 31st and 94th.  He could make it to that one, but they sounded like they had it under control.  A call that there was another on East 57th and Madison he could reach but it sounded like they had it under control.  There was a hold up that sounded promising too.

As well as that he was scanning the ground for anyone in distress.  Kids running into the street, purse snatchers, that kind of thing.

“Hey, Spider-Man!”  Someone yelled out.  Peter saluted and tucked his knees in and somersaulted mid-air before continuing on.  So there was that too.  Sometimes, he had to just put on a show.

He was also working on the math homework he had, in his head.  He couldn’t remember all of it, but there was one problem that was bugging him and he was running through alternative equations he could use to solve it.

The hairs on the back of his arms stood up and he stopped singing and looked back.  A man came running out of a bodega dressed in black and white shoving money into his pocket.  Peter turned to pursue him.

“Peter.  Your Aunt May is calling.”  Karen said in his ear as Peter calculated his path up the street with the best odds of cutting the guy off.

“What?  No.”  Peter whined as he stuck to the side of the wall and webbed up the guy’s feet. “Put her on.”

“Peter?  Where are you?”  May asked as soon as the line connected.

“Aunt May.  I went into the city.  I’m at the library.”  Peter replied.  He was about to use his webbing to tie the guy up when he threw a boomerang at Peter’s head.

Peter ducked but the boomerang severed the webbing holding him to the building.  He scrambled for a moment, almost all other thoughts leaving his head as he sent off a web to try and catch the nearest street pole, missed and came crashing down on his back.  “Why would you go into the library?  You’re always on the internet.”  May asked.

Peter pulled himself to his feet just in time to duck another boomerang.  “Whoa, dude?  Did I go the outback without realizing?” Peter asked as he shot two balls of webbing at the guy.  “The New York library is an architectural treasure.  And uh - it has a lot of history.”

The boomerang guy turned and looked at him confused.  “Why would I give a rat’s ass about the library, mate.”

Peter waved him off.

“Oh, architecture huh?  And when have you ever cared about architecture?” May asked.

“Oh sorry, mate.  I didn’t know I was interfering.”  Boomerang guy said throwing his boomerang again.

Peter ducked and came at him punching.  “I’ve always liked architecture.  Buildings are really cool.”. He protested and he swung at the guy’s jaw.

“Mr. Preston called.  He said that your extra credit physics project was due today and you didn’t hand it in.” May said.

The punch was countered and as Peter doubled over from a blow to the gut the boomerang returned and Peter on only just managed to avoid it.  “I told Mr. Preston that I had left it in the lab because of its size.”

“Are you talking to your mum?  Un-bloody-believable.” Boomerang scoffed, stopping the fight as he doubled over in laughter.

“No.  I’m talking to your mom.  She’s complimenting me about last night.” Peter snapped.

“Oi, right.  That’s it.”  Boomerang said and came hard at Peter aiming a blow to his jaw with his boomerang.

“Aunt May, I’m gonna call you back.” Peter yelped as he stumbled back from the man.

“No need, but dinners at 7.  Be home on time.”. She said.

“Yep.  Will do.” Peter agreed.  “Love you.”

“Love you too, Peter,”  May replied disconnecting the call.

“I wuv you, mummy.” Boomerang teased.  “She ready to change your diaper little baby?”

Peter squared off his shoulders.  “Alright.  That’s it.” He said, and now with that one less thing to occupy his mind, he ran in to fight.


End file.
